


Out to Play

by 4Kennedy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Collars, Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, F/F, Leashes, Power Dynamics, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: Kara loves the clicking sound of the leash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My wonderful betareader is lanalucy

A pleasant shiver of anticipation runs through Kara while Lena attaches a leash to the collar around her neck. She loves that clicking sound and closes her eyes to savor the moment. The feeling of belonging to someone, of handing control over to someone else, is exhilarating.

Lena tugs lightly on the leash, pulling Kara closer to her. “Be a good pet for me,” she says with a palm against the blonde’s cheek. “Do not disappoint me.“

“Yes, Mistress,” Kara purrs, dropping her gaze to the ground. Even though it’s a cold night Kara isn’t wearing much; a short red leather skirt and a matching halterneck bra. No underwear. The only accessories are her collar and the pleasure beads, which Lena pushed into her pussy on the ride here in her limo. Lena loves teasing and toying with her in public. And Kara simply loves pleasing her mistress in every possible way.

There’s a wicked grin on Lena’s lips when she presses a button on the remote control she has in the hand not holding the leash. “Not a sound without my permission,” she reminds Kara. “No coming, no touching yourself…”

“… without your permission. I know, Mistress. I’ll behave.” The head of the toy inside her starts to rotate while its body begins to vibrate – still at a low level and therefore easily manageable for Kara. For now. But she knows their evening out to play has only just begun. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The remote-controlled toy mentioned is called Hula Beads, in case you were wondering ;)


End file.
